Return
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: Dave left after the game, leaving Jade to cry in anger at herself for being narcoleptic, which ment falling asleep when she was about to confess to him. Now, when Rose accidentally lets a secret slip, what will happen? Post-game Homestuck story DaveJade


Many ships will sail whether you like it or not. They are mighty vessels of mine, and they shall never sink when I'm in command! ...Get it? Eh. Whatever. I name a few, so you get my drift.: Dave/Jade, John/Rose, Karezi (as I'm told), Jake/Jane, Roxy/Dirk, and more when I remember them. It's been quite a day for me, so cut me some slack. (also, I forgot if I did this before or not. :/

* * *

You are JADE HARLEY and you hold the phone to your ear, twirling your hair around your index finger. You were speaking to your best friend, Rose, about your long lost love's brother's new club, Sick Beats & Ill Tunes. You laugh as Rose says something sarcastic about the club.

"Oh, Rose!" You giggle. "That's rude! Don't make fun of his childhood!" Rose laughs along with you as she states,

"Though, it's true. He told me why he crated the club. He said he made it for Dave's arrival." You chuckle as tears try and flow from your eyes at the mention of your lost love.

"T-That can't be true, Rose. Dave left after the game ended. He couldn't possibly be back already. It's only been 2 years. He said he wouldn't be back for at least 5." Rose silences for a moment before changing the subject.

It was true down to the last glub, as Feferi said. Dave told you, Rose, and John that he wanted to pursue his dream of being a rapper before he passed, even though he was only 14 when they beat the game. Every time his name was sounded in the even littlest fashion, you wanted to break down and cry at yourself in anger and sadness. One, because you didn't tell him that you fell for him, and two, because you hated that you fell asleep at that exact moment when you were about to tell him.

Rose started rambling, causing you to blank out. You thought back to Davesprite and the conversations you had with him. Maybe when you guys broke up you didn't have a emotional breakdown was because he wasn't actually the Dave you knew.

"Well, Rose. I think we should go to the club tonight for the grand opening." Rose seemed to partially agree before arguing.

"Well, are you entirely sure it's safe to do that?" She paused for a moment. "Dave might be there." She barely managed to squeak out those last words, knowing that it was a delicate subject, and she knew this very much, since she was the person you ran to as you awoke, realizing that Dave had already left.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Rose. Meet me at the corner of my street with John and we'll head over there okay? I'll wear my 3 AM dress! See you." Rose said good-bye formally like she does, then hung up.

You happily skipped up the steps to your room trying on various shoes and hairstyles as your Grandpa watched you from his room, scurrying from the bathroom to your bedroom.

* * *

It's finally 11:00, you groan. Why does Bro have to open so late? You are just about to fall asleep at the corner when you hear your ecto-brother call for you, in what seemed to be a far distance away kind of fashion.

"Jade...Jade~..." You jump back, making both of your _remaining _friends gasp for breath. John grins, tugging you towards the club. After a short time, you look back at Rose who is doodling in her notebook.

You stop John, which in turn makes Rose run into you two. "Rose, is that true? What you said?" Rose suddenly turns as pale as she was when she went grimdark, so you're afraid that she might again.

"I-I'm not allowed to say anything, Jade." You raise a brow.

"But, you just told me earlier. Is it true?" John's grip tightens on my arm, making me cringe.

"Jade, please. I'm not allowed to say anything. I have to keep up my side of the promise." You almost frown at the sudden secrecy your friends show.

"What promise?" Just then, Bro bursts into our conversation. "Okay guys. Let's go inside." You turn to face Bro, making John let go of you. You look directly into his pointy-ass shades with fury in your eyes.

"Is. It. True?" He simply smiles like nothing's wrong and says to you. "What is?" You tightly grab the collar of his white tee, making him jump at your sudden ferocity.

"The god forsaken secret! All of a sudden, you guys want to hide stuff from me! Why? What's the matter with you guys?" Tears fill the bottom lining of your eyes. Though, no one says anything. So, instead of getting mad at them, you let go of the brother's tee, and saunter off towards the club.

* * *

You sit at a booth, unable to dance because you're horrible at said thing. You want to dance, but unfortunately, you are too mad at the moment. A guy with a red hoodie over his face sits in your booth. A familiar, yet strange voice occupies the air space around you.

"Hey, something wrong?" You hold back the fear that it might be Dave, and answer the handsome stranger.

"No, nothing really. Other than having my owns friends lie right through their teeth to me, not at all." The stranger laughs at my comment which makes me smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" The familiar voice asks with a hint of sarcasm edged into his voice. Though, you ignore it and cheerfully answer,

"Jade Harley." The stranger laughs again as he pulls his hood away from his head, revealing familiar blonde hair that I loved and still love so dearly. He grins as his round shades are revealed.

"Dave Strider." You quickly go to his side of the table and hug him tightly. Dave pats your head gently as you start to shake with happiness.

"I missed you so much, Dave...Never leave again. I love you too much to see you leave." Dave sighs, making you look up. He shoves his hand into his hoodie pocket as he says to you,

"God, I thought I'd be rejected." A small velvet-covered box makes your eyes widen with surprise and utter enjoyment. The box pops open to reveal a diamond ring.

"Jade Harley, will you marry me?" You nod, unable to express your happiness in words alone. As he slips the ring onto your finger, you kiss him, making him jump slightly. He finally relaxes into it and kisses you back.

"Where's the wedding going to be?" Dave asks after kissing you for a while. You are panting slightly, but you smile brighter than ever and say,

**"Anywhere where you are, Dave."**

* * *

I think I did a good mad Jade. So, once again, critique allowed as well as flaming for Dave, cause I know it's gonna happen. It's not the first time I've did Dave and Jade together the same goes for Rose and John, though, on my other stories, I haven't did them well either.


End file.
